The Life of a Teenager
by Kygolie
Summary: Tenten never thought something like this could ever happen to her. She also never thought she'd meet somebody she would soon fall in love with at a "Pregnant Teen Camp." either. Life as a teenager is hard er then you think.
1. Tenten

**A/N: **The plot bunnies are attacking me!! Help!! *runs around in circles*

God! This sucks, I can't get this idea out of my head, it's just like glued there…super glued (=/.\=)

Ok so this has been rolling around in my head (and wont get out!!) for the past few days so I figured since when I write the idea it'll unclog my noggin and let me write my other stories I'll just go ahead and write it.

I have no idea when I'll ever update this so please (if your even reading my A/N, and if you are, YOU ROCK!) don't bug me too much about it, I'll update when I get the inspiration.

**Excuse for MIA for so freaking long: **(how longs it been again?) I've been sick…yeah it sucks. I haven't felt like doing anything…**at all**. But I've had to take care of Jayden (I feel so awful because…) he's sick too, his little nose in runnin' and he's crying a lot and it just breaks my heart. I hope everybody can understand my reason for not being around.

**Disclaimer: **My name is Masashi Kishimoto!!...**NOT!! **I'm Ky, the awesomely cool fanfic writer! IDNON!

* * *

**The Life of a Teenager.**

_Romance/Drama/Angst/Humor_

_Couple: Neji and Tenten_

_Other couples: SasuSaku, KibaIno, NaruHina, ShikaTem_

_Rated: __**M **_

_**Warnings: **__Language, and yummy citrus fruit._

_Summary: Tenten never thought something like this could _ever _happen to her. She also never thought she'd meet somebody she would soon fall in love with at a "Pregnant Teen Camp." Either. Life as a teenager is hard._

* * *

_When I turned 17 I figured that I'd be going out to parties with my friends, maybe drinking a little and possibly flirting with a few guys. _

_But this, this was _definitely_ not what I figured would happen._

Tenten sighed as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the bus window, the street whizzed by her in a flash and it made her slightly nauseous. _How did it end up like this? This so wasn't supposed to happen… _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bus coming to a halt, the breaks screeched in protest and the sudden stop made Tenten slide a bit forward, her hand instinctively went to cover her stomach. Her hazel eyes turned to the clumsy driver in a glare but he didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, Ladies. Welcome to your new home for the next few months!" Said the pudgy bus driver as he stood up at the front, one hand placed on his hip the other steadying himself on the seat beside him.

Tenten rolled her eyes before standing with the help of the seat in front of her. Her legs wobbled a bit but she finally got her balance and stepped out into the walk way. A sigh escaped the girl that had waddled up behind her and she turned to look at her.

The pink haired girl noticed her gaze and smiled a tired smile, "Hi…" Tenten returned the smile, "Hi…You are…?"

"Sakura Haruno." Said the very round girl as she shifted down the walkway until they were off the bus,

"I'm Tenten Li. Nice to meet you." Tenten turned to the other girl and held out her hand which Sakura took and shook with a smile, "Nice to meet you as well."

"Come on, forehead get outta my way! I can't get off the bus!" Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to where she was standing next to Tenten so the bleach blond girl could exit the bus, "Finally! I thought we would never get here!"

"That's Ino Yamanaka." Sakura nudged Tenten, "We're friends…" Sakura's jade eyes shifted to Ino—_who was ranting about stupid buses_—then rolled toward the sky, "Sorta."

Tenten giggled into her hand, "So…How far along are you?" Sakura gestured toward Tenten's barely noticeable baby bump. "Oh…" Tenten rubbed her slightly protruding belly, "4 months." Tenten smiled adoringly at her belly then looked back up at the pinkette, "How about you?"

Sakura shifted to her other leg and laid a gentle hand on her very noticeable belly, "5 months." Tenten's jaw almost dropped, "Seriously?" Sakura laughed at the shocked expression on Tenten's face, "Yes, but I'm having twins. Both boys."

Tenten smiled, "Awe congratulations."

"Thank you. Congratulations to you too."

"Hey! Where's the counselor-guy?" Said Ino as she waddled her way over to Sakura and Tenten. Sakura looked around, "I don't know-"

"Hello girls! And welcome to Camp Kunoichi!" All the girls that had finished getting off the bus turned to the loud booming voice that had spoken.

"What a weird name for a camp of knocked up teenage girls…" Ino mumbled to herself.

The big busted woman in front of the small group smiled, "I am Tsunade. I will be your head counselor for the next 2 months."

"I hope nobody goes into labor by then." Sakura muttered as she glanced around at all the other pregnant girls, "Speak for yourself." Ino snickered.

"Shhh. You guys, Listen!" Tenten shushed her new friends who stopped mid-argument to listen as well.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, "There will be 3 cabins divided between each of you, which means there will be three girls sharing a cabin."

Tenten looked around for the first time, noticing the six other girls in the group. There were two messy red head girls leaning against each other, they were probably tired of standing.

A dirty blond girl with her hair up in 4 loose pigtails was glaring at a purple haired girl who looked a little snooty, and two blue haired girls, one looked older then Tenten and had a white rose up in her hair and the other had a darker shade of blue hair, it was down and long, her bangs shadowing her eyes from Tenten's view.

She looked…fragile.

"I'd like you all to meet my helper counselors." Tenten looked back up at Tsunade who was gesturing to a small group of older women, Tenten noticed a few teenage boys about her age standing behind the women,

_Great. _She thought, _Just what I need…_

A petite woman with long black hair stepped forward and smiled gently, Tenten thought her onyx eyes made her even more beautiful, "My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I'll be the counselor of cabin 1." She held up a clipboard and glanced at it, "Sakura Haruno, Tenten Li, and Temari no Subaku will be staying with me."

A taller woman stepped forward; her burgundy hair gave her an exotic look, and her dark blue eyes contrasted with her tanned skin. She grinned, "My name is Kushina Namikaze, and I will be the counselor of cabin 2." She glanced at the clip board in Mikoto's hand, "Hinata Hyuuga, Karin Watashi, and Ino Yamanaka will be staying with me."

Ino groaned and muttered, "Man, I won't be staying with you guys…"

The last of the line of women stepped forward, her dark charcoal colored hair was messy and curly but it gave her dark red eyes a warmer feel, Tenten noticed that she was also pregnant. "Hello, my name is Kurenai Yuhei, I'm going to be the counselor for cabin 3."

She took the handed clipboard from Mikoto and glanced at it before looking back at the group of girls, "Tayuya Oto, Konan Kiri, and Ami Watanabe will be staying with me."

Tsunade clapped her hands, "Ok girls, go to your assigned counselor and they will lead you to your homes for the next few months."

A round of groans erupted from the group of teenagers before they all sluggishly made their ways to the older women.

Ino grinned over at Tenten and Sakura before waving and waddling away, "See you guys later!"

"later." Tenten sighed before walking with Sakura over to who they knew as Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto smiled at the arriving Sakura and Tenten, "Well let's be going." Tenten glanced at the dark blond haired girl beside her and smiled, "Hi! I'm Tenten." The girl grinned back, her light green eyes sparkling.

"Temari! Although I guess you already knew that." She laughed. "This is Sakura." Tenten gestured to Sakura who was on the other side of Temari who smiled warmly at their new roommate, "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

Temari nodded, her four ponytails swishing up and down, "Nice to meet ya as well."

A stiff silence fell between the 3 girls before, "I have to pee!" Sakura looked around frantically for the bathroom which made Mikoto chuckle, "Don't worry, there's a bathroom in your cabin." Sakura sighed in relief and as soon as they made it to the cabin she bolted—_which was more of an awkward waddle—_towards the bathroom.

Tenten stifled a laugh as she looked around at her new surroundings, it was pretty large to be a cabin, the walls were painted a calming color of purple and there were three queen sized beds—_one on the far wall, one on the left wall, and one on the right_— a side table for each one with lamps on them, a small fridge was to her left beside the door, and two other doors, one leading to the bathroom which Sakura had just come out of, and a closet she presumed.

This wasn't a cabin, it was a freaking _hotel. _Tenten had never seen something so nice in her life, and she was going to be _living _there.

"I call this bed!" Temari declared before making her way over to the bed on the right and slowly sitting down and sighing in relief.

"Mine!" Sakura laughed as she waddled her way to the bed on the far wall.

Tenten had just started towards her own bed until she noticed there was someone behind her. How the _hell _did she not notice him!?

_Damn senses are failing me._

She turned slightly to look at her stalker. "Mrs. Uchiha."

Mikoto who was checking the small fridge to see if it was working properly turned to Tenten, "Yes?"

Tenten swallowed and glared at the long haired boy who wouldn't stop staring at her with those pearl white eyes, _she'll debate on those later, _"Why is this guy following me?"

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Mikoto stood up straight and gestured to the guy Tenten was having a glaring contest with, "That's Neji Hyuuga. He's my son's friend." She gestured to two other boys—_where the hell did they come from?!—_who were helping Sakura and Temari with their suitcases. "My son, Sasuke."

She pointed to the boy who was placing Sakura's suitcase on her bed, "And his other friend Shikamaru Nara." She pointed to the boy who was in mid-yawn while pulling out a shirt from the now sleeping Temari's suitcase.

"They'll be helping you girls out, whenever I'm not around, they'll be with you." Mikoto smiled as if it wasn't a problem at all. Well Tenten had news for her, this was a _huge _problem. Her hazel eyes darkened before she turned to her bed where 'Neji' had placed her suitcase and was now unzipping it.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Said Mikoto as she noticed Tenten's tensed shoulders, "No. I'm fine."

_Just fan-freaking-tastic. _

Tenten sighed.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well~ that was just the beginning. I hope you like it, if not then I understand, and if anybody's wondering, I'm working on __Nightmare Boyfriends__ update right after this, I think I'm about halfway finished. And I'm almost done with a one-shot I promised RUNOS SISTER, so look forward to that. _

_Also, does anybody happen to know, Karin, Tayuya and Konan's real last names? _

_Anyways, reviews are totally awesome!!_

_Ja ne_

_~Ky_


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer:

Stories mine! Naruto is not.

**A/N: **_Huh...I think this is the first time I can't figure out anything to say....weiiiird..._

* * *

The Life of a Teenager

Chapter two: Sakura 

* * *

_When I finally got to the age of 16 I thought that maybe, just _maybe_ my life would start finally looking up for me,_

_But I was totally, completely and irrevocably _wrong.

Sakura sat down on her bed and sighed, her feet were killing her. Who says a hike is good for you was so totally lying. She opened one of her glimmering jade eyes and peered at the figure by the door, he was…

_Very pretty._

Oh who was she kidding; here she was 16 and 5 months pregnant with twins and thinking that a hot guy like that would think about being with her.

_She _was _delusional. _

A bitter smile made its way to her lips.

_He was right after all. _Another sigh fell from her pale pink lips as she stood with the help of the side of the bed and held her aching back, _He was always right…_

"You should rest more."

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin, he had _talked. _She turned to look at Sasuke who had _talked. _She could swear her heart was beating a thousand miles an hour from the shock, and then she realized what he had said.

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply and she wanted to smack herself. He looked amused, his dark onyx eyes stared at her—no—_pierced _through her like a razor sharp blade. It made Sakura mentally shiver.

"I said 'you should rest.'"

Ok, vein pop time. Did he just say that like she was a _freaking _two year old? Sakura twitched, her hormones making her anger raise more then it normally would. "I heard you the first time!" She snapped at the annoying—_Smexy-Smexy-Smexy—_guy-that-was...Wait what was he doing?

Sakura blinked in confusion when she felt him gently take hold of her shoulders and push her back into her previous sitting position on the bed. "Sit and rest." He smirked down at her and she felt her face heat up.

"…O-Ok…"

He nodded and made his way back over to his place by the cabin door.

_Strange guy..._

* * *

"What the hell?!"

"Owww!"

"Omg! Omg! Call an ambulance! 911! 911!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, she _knew _this would happen eventually but just not 4 days into the stupid camp though.

"Where's the phone! Somebody hurry up, she's dying!" The silver haired boy ran around frantically searching for a phone. "Don't just stand there!" Said the boy to all the staring girls, "She's dying!!"

Sakura sighed and waddled her way over to the red haired girl before kneeling to the best of her ability and rubbing her back, "Somebody stop that guy from running around. Call an ambulance already!" Her commanding voice reverberated off the cafeteria walls and everybody scrambled to find a phone.

Sakura looked back at the girl in her arms, "What's your name?"

"K-Karin….Gah!" Karin winced and grabbed her stomach, "What's happening?!" She grit her teeth and forced herself not to throw up from the pain.

"It's ok. Don't panic. How far along are you?" Karin swallowed and looked at Sakura, "7 months…"

Sakura nodded, mentally checking her memory for reasons, "Ok, It's ok. How far apart are your pains? How long have you been having them?"

Karin nodded, "I didn't know it would hurt this much." She tried to joke. "Uhm…They started a few hours ago…I think maybe 10…no….20 minutes apart…"

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "It varies between women. Ok it could be false but they're going to have to take you to the hospital anyways to check you over." Sakura watched Karin nod before looking up at the medic's who were now checking the girl over.

"It's ok, Miss. You'll be alright for now."

Karin nodded and smiled painfully at Sakura, "Thanks."

Sakura smiled back, "You're welcome."

Tenten stared in awe as Sakura helped the in pain girl up and handed her off to the frantic boy and the medics to place her in the ambulance.

"She a doctor or something?" muttered Tenten.

"No. She's studying to be a Gynecologist though."

Ino grinned when Sakura made her way back over to them, "That's my girl." Tenten laughed, "Nice job, Sak."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Sakura leaned back against the tree and watched the two boys a few feet away converse with each other.

"So…What made you want to be a Gynecologist?" Sakura glanced to her right where the bun wearing was girl was sitting,"I guess it has something to do with my situation."

She patted her protruding belly to emphasize her point. She noticed Tenten nodding her head, her hazel eyes glazed over in thought. A small silence reigned between the two until Tenten's soft voice broke it.

"How did you get pregnant?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip before finally sighing, "My ex boyfriend, Sai…heh, it was the first time we ever had sex."

"_Ah..Sai… It hurts…" Sakura winced slightly when he pushed into her, "Shhh, It's ok…" Sai comforted into her ear, "Just give it a second." _

_Tears sprung to her eyes when he began to move, her breathing became shallow pants, "Sai…Sai…" Sai continued to roll his hips against hers, pushing his member in and out of her slick womanhood, "Sakura…" _

"-ra…"

"Sakura!"

Sakura gasped softly, Tenten's voice pulling her from her thoughts, "W-what?" Tenten's hazel eyes held her worry, "Are you alright?"

Sakura paused momentarily to wet her dry lips, "Yeah…I'm ok…" She noticed Tenten wasn't fully convinced but was thankful that she let it go.

Tenten nodded her head slowly, her loose buns bobbing with the movement, "So…How long were you together?" Sakura tilted her head to the side, a bitter smile upon her lips, "2 years…" She sighed, "He broke up with me when he found out."

Sakura shifted to where she was facing Tenten, "What about you?"

Tenten's eyes widened slightly, "Well…" She tilted her head down, her chocolate bangs hiding her eyes from Sakura's view, "It's…complicated…"

Sakura nodded in understanding, "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Her eyes shifted from Tenten to the boys who were now making their way over to the pregnant girls.

Tenten smiled softly, "Thanks."

Sakura giggled and took the outstretched hand of Sasuke, "You're welcome."

Sakura noticed Tenten refusing the hand offered to her by Neji and pushing herself up with the tree, Neji clenched the outstretched hand into a fist and tensely placed it by his side, "Well, I better go. I have some type of class or something." Said Tenten as she rolled her eyes.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Ok. Bye."

They gave each other quick hugs before going their separate ways.

"She doesn't seem to like Hyuuga." Sakura glanced at Sasuke and nodded slowly, "It's complicated." Sasuke's onyx eyes shifted from the trail they were taking to the pinkette, her pink brows were creased in concentration and Sasuke decided to leave it at that,

_After all, you wouldn't want to meddle into a woman who can fly off the handle at any moment's affairs. _Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there's Sakura's chapter! I hope you liked it._

_Next chapter – Ino and Kiba. (Comes out when it comes out.)_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy._

_Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!_

_Ja ne_

_~Ky_


	3. Ino

**The Life of a Teenager.**

_Chapter 3_

**Ino**

* * *

_They say that life always gets better as you age. _

_Whoever said that was fucking _lying.

"Ow! Ow! Not so hard you idiot! I'm fragile here!" Ino glared back at the boy who was _supposed _to be giving her a nice back massage,

"Owww!"

"Will you stop whining!? I ain't rubbing you that hard!"

Needless to say he wasn't doing such a good job at it.

"Geez." Kiba sat back and glared at the blond, "You whine so freaking much." He stood up straight and offered a hand to Ino who only stared at him as if he were trying to eat her.

"What? Do you want my help or not?!" Ino huffed before reluctantly taking his outstretched hand.

"Thanks…" She muttered as she examined her nails, Kiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Whatever."

Ino's face grew red slightly as she felt her anger rise, "Well it's not like I asked you for the help!" She turned on her heal and glared up at the brown haired boy. Kiba was taken aback from her sudden outburst and growled lowly in the back of his throat.

This blond bitch was getting on his last nerve, "Little bitch! I don't even want to help _you_! You're _annoying_!" Ino gasped, "What?" She moved away from him, her wide blue eyes staring up at him in surprise.

"You're more high maintenance then fucking _Paris Hilton_!" He glared into her icy blue eyes with his brown ones, "And you don't know when to fucking _shut up!" _

"Stop…" Ino whimpered as she backed away from his advancing form, her anger replaced by fear, "If it wasn't for fucking Emo-puss then I wouldn't even fucking _be_ here!"

Ino felt her heart speed up and her eyes water, "Stay away…" Her back hit the wall and her legs began to shake. Her mind began to race and she felt nauseous.

"_You're worthless!"_

"No…" Ino shut her eyes and gripped her bleach blond hair, shaking her head to reel the horrid memories away.

"Stop…"

"_I don't even know why I gave birth to a little slut like you!"_

Kiba stopped his advances toward Ino, finally noticing her distress, "Hey…You alright?" He reached out to her quivering shoulder, worry becoming etched upon his previously anger written face. "Ino." He touched her shoulder gently.

"_You put shame upon the Yamanaka name."_

"No! Don't touch me!" Ino slapped his hand away and ducked underneath his arm. She moved as fast as she could out the door of the cabin, leaving a confused and taken aback Kiba alone.

"W-what the hell happened to her?" Kiba's brows pulled down, his confusion and anger showing across his face, "Damnit! Why did I do that?!" His fist connected with the wall before he sat down on Ino's bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shit…"

* * *

Ino wiped her red and puffy eyes for the third time, "Shit…"

"I-Ino-chan?"

Ino gasped and frantically wiped the tears from her eyes before turning towards the person who spoke, "Oh…It's you little Hina-chan." Ino sighed in relief and sat back against the back of the bench.

"I-Ino-chan? W-were you c-crying?" Hinata's shaking form slowly sat down next to the pregnant blond.

Ino sighed again, "Yeah, I guess I wasn't hiding it so well, huh?" She tried to joke but Hinata noticed the slight quiver to her voice.

"I-Ino-chan, D-did something h-happen?" Hinata folded her hands neatly in her lap and peered at Ino with nervous pearls, "Y-you don't have t-to tell m-me. I-"

"No, No!" Ino laughed, "Don't be nervous, little Hina-chan. I'm not going to bite you." Ino smiled brightly, her spirits slowly lifting, "It was just a little mishap is all. Kiba being…ugh." Ino hid her sadness with her bright bubbly personality; Kami knows little Hinata didn't need to have somebody else's drama to deal with along with her own.

Hinata wasn't fully convinced but she decided to drop the subject anyways, "O-Okay, Ino-chan." Hinata smiled a small smile and turned her pearls to look out at the lake.

"Say, little Hina-chan."

"Y-yes?" Ino smiled and looked out at the lake as well.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

Hinata gasped, "W-what?!" She whipped around and stared at Ino with fear filled pears.

Ino smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just…" Ino pointed towards a tree far off to their left, Hinata followed Ino's pointer finger until she noticed a head of spiky blond hair quickly duck behind the tree.

Hinata's heart sped up, she knew that head of hair all too well, "O-oh…" Hinata's face turned slightly red, Ino knowing well what that blush meant.

"Oooh…" Ino nodded knowingly, "So that's Naruto, huh?" Ino recalled little Hinata telling her about Naruto, Hinata's 'Helper Boy' as Tenten had named them and long time crush.

Hinata ducked her head down and nodded shyly, "Y-yes…" Ino giggled, "He's kinda cute." Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath to clear her fuzzy head, "Y-yes…"

Ino nudged Hinata's arm gently and grinned brightly, "I think he's trying to get your attention."

Noticing Hinata's confusion Ino pointed once again towards where the blond boy was located, "Look." Hinata's pearl like eyes trailed their way back to the tree and she gasped in surprise,

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he flailed his arms above his head, "Come on! It's time to eat!" Hinata ducked her head down, hiding her eyes with her bangs and let a gentle smile come upon her pale lips, "Naruto…kun…"

Ino snickered, "Well go on." Hinata looked at Ino in worry which made Ino laugh, "Don't worry. I'm fine." Noticing Ino's sincerity, Hinata nodded slowly.

"O-ok…"

Ino helped Hinata up and shooed her into Naruto's direction, "Have fun." Ino waved goodbye to her new friend with a bright smile upon her face. Hinata looked back at Ino and gave a small wave before waddling over to Naruto, who offered her an arm which she nervously took.

Ino giggled into her hand, "So cute…" Ino's heart clenched painfully and she sighed,

"You shouldn't sigh like that; it'll cause you to age faster."

Ino gasped and growled between clenched teeth, "What the hell do you want?" Great, now her good mood was totally ruined.

Kiba sat down next to her, ignoring the death glare she was giving him, and stuffed his hands in his leather jackets pockets, "Well…" He sighed.

Ino huffed and crossed her arms, turning to face the lake again, "'Well' what?"

Kiba fisted his hands in his pockets, trying his hardest to control his anger, "Look…I'm trying…" Ino rolled her eyes, "Trying? Well _that's _a first." Kiba felt his face go red but took a deep breath and continued, "I wanted to…" Kiba paused and Ino sighed in frustration,

"Spit it out already!"

He clenched his jaw and ground out, "_Let me finish." _Ino tilted her head to the side in expectance and Kiba _finally _continued, "I'm…sorry…ok?" Kiba looked off to the side to hide the blush spreading across his face.

To say Ino was surprised would be quite the understatement; a small blush appeared of its own accord onto her pale cheeks, "O-oh…"

_Great, _she thought, _I'm starting to sound like little Hina-chan._

Ino looked off in the other direction, "It's alright." She shrugged it off nonchalantly before looking at her lap and mumbled, "I'm sorry too…for being such a nuisance all the time." Ino didn't really like apologizing to anyone—especially a jerk-of-a-male like Kiba—but she figured that it couldn't really hurt anything until…

"Bawahaha!" Kiba threw his head back and continued his roaring laugh. Shocked, Ino whipped around to stare at him in offence, "What the hell is so funny?!"

Kiba calmed his laughter and wiped the laughing tear off of his cheek, "Aw man, I _never _figured 'The Blond Princess' would _ever_ apologize to someone. That's incredible!" Kiba continued laughing, unaware of Ino's growing anger.

"Y-You…" Ino's shoulders shook and her face slowly became red. Kiba's laughter slowly dissipated and he looked at the livid blond, "You _fucking mutt!"_

"Eh?!" Kiba stumbled backwards away from the screaming banshee, "I can't believe I even _thought _of apologizing to _you!" _Ino clenched her fists, "You're nothing but an inconsiderate jerk of a fucking mutt! I fucking hate you! You _jackass_!"

Kiba's eyes widened and he growled, "It's not like I _wanted _to apologize to you! You loud, annoying, blond, _she-demon!" _

So much for making progress, they continued screaming profanities at each other, completely unaware of the audience they had attracted.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I guess they have some work to do. They always say two stubborn people will always clash. I wasn't originally going to bring Hinata in yet but I figured that it'd be ok for her to come on in. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Good? Bad?_

_Continue?_

_Yes? No? Maybe so?_

_Next chapter: Naruto and Hinata (Comes out when it comes out)_

_Ja ne_

_~Ky_

_P.s- Does anybody happen to know the names of the two guys that were with Tayuya in the earlier episodes? ya know the big guy and the spider guy? yeah them, and also those sound ninja that fought with Sakura (Where she was protecting the unconcious Naruto and Sasuke, then Sasuke wakes up and is all curse seal guy and breaks one of the dudes arms?), I know the girls name was Gin or something like that, and I think maybe one of their names were Zaku...but I'm not sure, can anybody help me out?_


	4. Hinata

**The Life of a Teenager.**

_Hinata._

* * *

_When I was 7 years old I promised myself that I would…confess to Him when I turned 16._

_But now…that's…Impossible._

"_Oh no. Guys! Over here! I found her!"_

'_Naruto-kun…?'_

"_Hinata-chan!" _

'_N-no…don't look at me…'_

"_Hinata-chan, open your eyes!" _

'_I…can't speak…please…don't look at me…'_

"_Please talk to me!"_

'_Naruto-kun!'_

Hinata jolted upright in her bed, her pearl like eyes wide with panic and her breathing labored.

"Hina-chan? What's the matter?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"No. It's me."

"I-ino-chan?" Hinata sighed quietly in relief when she noticed her worried blond friend standing next to her bed.

"Are you alright, Hina-chan?"

Ino carefully sat down on Hinata's bed and wrapped a comforting arm around the fear stricken girls shaking shoulders. "I'm here, Little Hina-chan."

Hinata gasped when she realized that her cheeks were wet with fresh tears, "I-ino-chan…" Her shaking arms slowly came up to return the comforting hug as she broke down, her salty tears soaking the front of Ino's purple nightgown.

"It was 'that dream' again, huh?"

Ino didn't need for Hinata to answer her, she knew from the first night they stayed together that something horrible had happened to Hinata and that she was scarred deeply.

She gently stroked the younger girls' hair, "It's alright now. It's all over." Hinata continued to let her tears fall, her nightmares slowly drifting away thanks to Ino's soft comforting words.

"Do you want me to call Naruto-kun?" Ino pulled away a little so Hinata could wipe her cheeks free of tears.

"N-no…I'll…be alright."

"You sure?"

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before nodding, "I…think so." Ino nodded but she wasn't convinced, "Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?" Ino smiled when she noticed Hinata's lips turn upwards.

"That'd be…nice…"

After settling down in the bed next to Hinata, Ino and Hinata silently drifted off to a nightmare free sleep.

* * *

"Say, Hinata-chan."

"Y-yes?" Naruto stretched his arms above his head and carefully laid it on the back of the couch behind Hinata's head.

"Uhm…I was wondering…" Hinata had to concentrate on Naruto's words to keep her face from turning into a tomato, and her heart from beating out of her chest.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habit he had picked up when he was 12, "Its-"

"Uzumaki! It would help you and your partner if you paid attention!" Naruto's face flushed in embarrassment when the girls in the room started to giggle.

"Gomen, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto grinned when he received a hardened glare from the blond woman,

"Imbecile, do you have a death wish?" Naruto's grin quickly turned into a glare "Shut it, _Yasmine."_

Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, "Dimwit." Naruto growled and stood up from his chair, an offending finger pointed at Neji's face, "Shut up! Jackass!"

Neji—_calm and collected_—smirked, "Childish fool."

"Son of a-!"

"_Kami! _Will you two just _shut up!_" Tenten leaned forward in her seat and glared at the two arguing boys, "And Naruto." Naruto yelped when her burning hazel orbs turned on him, "I won't even _ask _how you know the name of a fucking _Bratz_ doll."

Tenten huffed a breath before crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

Tsunade who had been watching the amusing display held back a huff of laughter when Naruto whined and slumped back into his chair, "Anyways, today we'll be having Bradley Classes **(1)**. This is what you're helpers are here for."

"What's that?" Kiba asked.

"Oh! That's what you told us about the other day right?"

"Oh yeah! The labor training or something like that?"

Tsunade nodded to Ino and Tenten, "That's right, and this is a hands on exercise. The boys are going to be holding you up and helping you with the exercises. They massage your back and are pretty much your slave for today."

"So pretty much like any other day?" Ino laughed.

A groan came from Naruto's general direction when some of the girls began to giggle, "Tsunade-sensei." Tayuya raised her hand.

"I was wondering if it hurt as much as they say."

Tsunade smirked, "Well it all depends on the woman herself."

"What's that mean?" Ino bluntly asked.

"It means that some women have a higher tolerance to pain then others." Sakura answered for Tsunade.

"I heard you can get medicine to help the pain."

"That's right. When you get to the hospital they'll give you the option whether to get an epidural**(2)** or not."

Tenten nodded and glanced over at the quiet and blushing Hinata.

"Are there anymore questions?" When Tsunade received no answer she continued, "Alright then, We'll now begin your Labor Training." Tsunade smirked when she noticed the blushes forming on the boys faces, oh she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Omg! I'm starving." Ino waddled as quickly as she could to the cafeteria with Kiba grudgingly keeping up with the bubbly blonds pace.

"Ino never changes." Sakura giggled. "What do you mean?" Temari glanced over at the younger girl, "Have you known each other long?"

Sakura hummed, "Yeah, since Kindergarten." She rolled her eyes, "We actually hated each other when we first met."

"Seriously?" Tenten looked at Ino then at Sakura before nodding, "I believe it." Temari laughed, "Yeah, you two have completely different personalities."

Sakura shrugged, "It's weird how things work out." Sakura turned her apple green eyes on Tenten, "Do you have any childhood friends back where you come from?"

Tenten's eyes widened momentarily before she turned them to look in front of her as she opened the door to the cafeteria, "No. Not really."

Ino tilted her head to the side in confusion as they sat down at their usual table, "But didn't you have any friends?" Tenten shook her head, "Nope, none."

Neji glanced to the chocolate haired girl, "Are you hungry?" Tenten just waved him off, "I'm ok." Neji having been with her for a few weeks now had already figured out the meaning of her nonchalant words, "I'll be back in a moment."

Tenten sighed when Ino raised a brow at her, "None. I never had any friends."

Sakura noticing Tenten's tense shoulders, changed the subject, "What about you Hinata?" Sakura turned to the shy girl on the other side of the table.

"U-Uhm…I…"

"She does." Naruto answered for her.

All eyes turned to Naruto, "Who? You?" Said the pinkette.

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, "Me!" Laughter broke out at the table, a large blush began painting Hinata's pale cheeks, "N-naruto-kun…"

"Oh! Right! Sorry Hina-chan!" Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder gently and got up quickly, "Be right back." Naruto placed an angel's kiss upon Hinata's hair before scrambling over to the food line.

A pause fell over the table before the whole cafeteria was engulfed in squeals, causing a few heads to turn towards the girls table, "Omg!"

"E-eh?"

"So kawaii!"

"U-uhm…"

"I can't believe it!"

"T-tenten-chan…"

"Little Hina-chan! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-it's not…"

"Omg! We have to celebra-huh?" All the squealing girls turned back to Hinata. "What's not?"

"N-naruto-kun…he doesn't…" Hinata ducked her head down and hid her eyes with her bangs, her heartbeat reflecting her emotional turmoil.

The other girls settled back down, "Go ahead and tell us Little Hina-chan."

"The kiss…meant nothing to…Naruto-kun…"

"What?"

"He…started to do it…after I…I…" Hinata's eyes filled up with tears, she couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Oh Hinata-chan…"

The girls got up and waddled over to the other side of the table and gave Hinata a comforting hug, "It's ok…we're sorry."

"Yeah…don't cry…"

"Please…"

"Hey!"

The girls turned to the too-loud-to-be-indoors blond boy, "What's going on?" Hinata's sniffles became more pronounced causing all of her friends to glare at the clueless Naruto.

"W-wha?"

* * *

**TBC.**

_**A/N: **_Well there you have it. Not much to say about this chapter, except that in time I will tell everybody what/how they got pregnant, and by who.

Bradley Classes are classes that pregnant women can go to, to do exercises that will help their labor and delivery.

An epidural is medicine that is given via spinal injection; it numbs the whole lower half of your body which causes you not to be able to feel anything at all. (It also causes your legs to become limp noodles, lol)


	5. First ANreally?

**Hello everyone!**

Ky-chan here...

Yes, yes. I know you all thought this was an update…**well its not. ***drops the bomb*

Anyways, sorry about that but if everybody reading this will turn their attention to my profile, I have added another important notice that you all might want to read. No it's not about my hobby…ok so it is. It's about me being MIA for a while.

Just read it and everything will become clear to all of you. *mysterious* lol

As you all should know by now (I think i've said it a thousand times. lol) I appreciate all of you. And your reviews mean so much to me that I get so happy when I get an email saying that someone has reviewed!

Thanks again!

L-o-L

The one and only!

-Ky


	6. Temari

_**The Life of a Teenager.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Temari._

* * *

_I remember when I was 8 years old and always being told that I was the luckiest girl in the world by all of my father's friends, _

_By the time I reached 16 I found out that they were nothing but lying, stealing, scum! _

Temari sighed and brushed her dirty blond bangs out of her face for the third time, it was starting to get on her nerves and that pair of scissors on the table looked like they were calling her name right about then.

"Don't."

Temari glanced up from her staring contest with the—_very tempting_—scissors and glared, "What?" The boy with the pineapple shaped hair sighed and muttered under his breath which sounded suspiciously like an insult to the blond girl.

"I said…" He paused to let out a bored yawn, "Don't. It won't work out like you want it to." Temari knew she felt that vein pop on her head, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Shikamaru's dark eyes widened when he felt the chair he was leaning back in being tipped all the way back and before he knew it he was staring up at a smug Temari, "Annoying pest."

He watched as she stomped off and sighed once again, "What a drag."

* * *

"Hey!"

Tenten blinked twice when she received no answer.

"Hey!"

Still she received no answer and began to become impatient.

"Pineapple head _wake up_!" Her size 5 flat connected with the sleeping boys' side and he gasped before smacking into the far wall. Tenten smiled brightly, "Oh you're awake!"

Shikamaru held his side and gasped for air, not really hearing what the brunette was saying but she kept on talking like he wasn't in severe pain.

"-so I was wondering if you knew where she was. Oh yeah! Why were you sleeping in a tipped over chair? It could hurt your back, you know."

Neji sighed from his place next to the cabin door, Tenten was quite a handful, he told himself as a matter of fact.

Shikamaru caught his breath and leaned back against the wall he had previously been kicked into, he tried to analyze why that 5 foot 2 brunette girl was able to conjure up such a powerful kick. He ended his thinking by telling himself that it was because of her hormone balance being out of whack thanks to her pregnancy.

He decided that to keep himself from being kicked into anymore walls then he should start listening to the temperamental woman.

"Hellooooo?" Tenten huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "You're not even listening." Tenten looked at Neji and whined, "He's not listening to me!"

Neji closed his eyes, "He's Shikamaru, Tenten-san. He's listening." Tenten pursed her lips and pouted at the stoic Hyuuga before turning back to the Lazy-Pineapple as she had officially decided to call him.

"So? Where is she Lazy-Pineapple?"

'_Lazy-wha?'_

Neji rubbed his forehead and sighed, _such a strange girl._

Shikamaru sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his head, "She stomped out a while ago."

Tenten's pout grew even deeper, "Well that's not helping me any." She didn't give him a chance to say anything else and walked out the door, an obedient Neji right behind her.

"Aw man. What a drag." He leaned his head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling, his brow creased in thought. After a moment of silence he stood up and decided he would try to find the blond haired woman.

* * *

Temari stomped through the woods, her boots crunching against the fallen leaves, "StupidNoGoodLazyAssJerk!" She muttered lowly to herself, she wasn't really angry at him per se. She was angrier at his brain. He was always saying things to contradict her and it ticked her off to no end. She stopped and pushed her—still freaking annoying— bangs out of her face.

"Or maybe that's not it…" She mumbled. Yeah, she had a temper and most of the time it was out of control—she blamed that on her pregnancy—but she did have feelings, and being talked down to by _someone freaking younger than her, _she grit her teeth, she may have not finished school but she wasn't stupid.

She continued walking, letting her mind drift off into another time, her body stilled a moment when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"What?" She spat out, recognizing the slow steps; she did not need to see this jerk at the moment, she was still mad. She heard a shuffle of clothing and glanced over her shoulder, her azure eyes widening in surprise when his green windbreaker was placed delicately upon her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes narrowed on him as she turned fully around, her right hand instinctively going up to her left shoulder to pull the jacket closer to her body. 'It smells like him.' she thought as she absentmindedly breathed in the scent of the boys' coat.

_It smelled like cigarette smoke and rain._

"It's getting late," He paused a moment, taking a drag of the cigarette between his forefinger and thumb, Temari glared at him but he didn't see it because he was staring pointedly at a fallen tree, "And cold," He gestured towards his coat that she was now wearing with his elbow, "Let's go back." The blond tried to keep the smile off her face, she really did, but for some reason her will just wasn't strong enough.

Shikamaru glanced over at the girl; she was a good inch shorter than him, she had ducked her head down, her bangs covering her face from his view. Now she wasn't the only one annoyed with them.

"Ok…" she mumbled quietly as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of his coat, it was really comfortable. He nodded his head; a few strands of dark hair that had come loose from his ponytail in his search for her brushed his slightly flushed cheeks.

A silent apology passed between the two.

The pair walked in silence, both not really having anything to say. Shikamaru glanced up at the sky, the dark clouds above indicated it would rain soon, but that wasn't really what he was concerned with, the blue sky had turned a shade of orange as the sun began to set, they had to get back soon or else it would be too dark to see the path. His slow and steady walk turned into a quicker one, he made sure to keep his walk slower than a jog, taking into consideration of the female with him.

Temari felt her nose start to run, it was getting cold and her face felt the steady breeze hit her face, the summer in this godforsaken state was unpredictable, it wasn't helping that she had to keep up with her companion who seemed to be in a rush to return to the cabin. Where were they? She couldn't tell; she wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going when she stormed off into the woods.

Her hand slipped into his, a reflex action when she started to fall behind a small bit, his arm stiffened in surprise she assumed but he soon relaxed and wrapped his hand around her smaller one. He tugged her gently to get her back at his side; her arm brushed his because of the proximity between their bodies. It was well past sunset now and the lights of the camp weren't anywhere in his line of sight. Kuso. They were farther out then he had originally thought. He stopped, causing his companion to bump into the side of his arm.

"Why'd you stop?" She chastised.

"We're lost."

Her blue eyes widened in the darkness, "What?" Her voice echoed through the woods, causing a flurry of birds to scatter from a nearby tree branch. She wasn't scared, she told herself. She had been out in the dark many times before. But that was in the city, this was the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere. Ok now she was scared.

"Well…get us unlost!" she hollered in her panic.

"Hold on." He tightened his grip on her hand and began to walk around in a circle, tugging her along so he wouldn't lose her in the pitch black. His eyes scanned the darkness for any sign of light, there was none? He wracked his brain, he was sure that he had gone in the right direction, he made sure to note which direction he came from. Were they too far out? They had walked a good half a mile and there was no way she could have gone farther than that in the length of time that she had been missing.

His left hand twitched as he raised it to rub his brow free of sweat. Temari was quiet but he knew she was frightened by the feeling of her rabid breaths fanning against his bare arm. She swallowed a couple of times; trying to keep herself calm he assumed and wrapped her arms tightly around his. She was afraid and it was getting colder, he silently cursed the cold summer nights here, he had to get her back quickly.

But…which way was back?

* * *

**A/N: **_Forgive me for the long wait for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it._

_Ky-chan has been MIA for the longest time, both because of internet problems and writers block._

_I hope my absense won't cause you not to continue reading my stories. _

_Arigato everyone._

_~Ky_


	7. Neji

_The Life of a Teenager._

Chapter 6

**Neji.**

* * *

_Every living creature has a destiny in this world. Some are good, and some are bad._

_I've learned in my 18 years of life that some creatures don't deserve the destiny they have been dealt._

It was well after sunset by the time he arrived at Tenten's cabin, the brunette girl had fallen asleep by the lake and it took him an hour to find her, to his relief she was safe and unharmed as she snoozed against a large oak tree, her loose chocolate locks tousled around her face in disarray. He never thought that he could have been more relieved in his life when she opened her mocha eyes and grinned up at him, her eyes continuously drooping, begging her to let them close.

After a brutal chastising from him she apologized, if a bit reluctantly for disappearing from his sight.

He shifted her on his back as he opened to screen door of the cabin; she was still tired after he found her, barely able to stand on her own feet, so he allowed her to ride on his back while he walked—carried—her back to her cabin. She had fallen back asleep the moment he stepped on the path, her left cheek pressed against his shoulder, letting her light breath fan across his bare neck. He had to force himself not to shiver from the feelings it sent down his body.

The girl sharing the cabin with Tenten—he couldn't remember her name—raised a delicate pink brow as he walked in. It must have been strange to see him carrying an unconscious pregnant girl back home but he just ignored the pinkette and gently although a bit awkwardly laid Tenten on her bed, covering her with the blanket a moment later.

"Where have you been?" The pink haired girl finally spoke, her feathery light voice full of mischief as she continued, "She's already pregnant ya know." He could _hear _the smirk in her voice. She had been spending too much time with Uchiha.

Neji decided he probably needed new friends.

"Hn." Was his only response and the pinkette laughed rather loudly and he had the means to tell her to shut up, waking up Tenten was like poking a rabid dog with a stick. Not a good idea. Trust me, he _knew. _He stood up from his slouched position over the sleeping girl and ran a hand through his loose bangs, tugging them back out of his face. She may have still been small but she was rather heavy.

"Ya know…" The girl spoke up again, her head ducked down as she stared at the medical journal on her bedspread, "It's not a good idea…" Neji glanced over at her as she raised her pink head, her expression completely serious, he knew she wasn't playing around anymore. Her emerald eyes bore into his opaque ones for a few short moments until she let her eyelids flutter closed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Nevermind." Her voice was no louder than a quiet whisper as she shook her head, Neji wouldn't have heard her if he wasn't paying full attention to her, "I shouldn't say anything like that." He furrowed his brow and took a step towards her, beginning to ask her what she meant but was interrupted by the screen door flying open and hitting the wall with a loud 'thump'. A loud scream came from Tenten's direction as she sat up in bed, her brown eyes wide with terror.

"Have you seen Temari or Shikamaru?" It was Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, she looked frazzled. The hair ribbon had fallen out, causing her dark hair to fall over her shoulders as she leaned into the cabin, her dark eyes scanning the room until they landed on Neji himself. She started to open her mouth to ask something but soon closed it with a snap, most likely deciding it wasn't the time for such a question.

Sakura was the first to snap out of her surprise, "What do you mean?" She had already stood up from her bed and slipped on her red flip flops, ready to go and look for them if need be. "You mean they haven't come back yet?" Tenten asked in slight horror, already pulling the covers from her body and tugging her boots on, senses on full alert.

Mikoto straightened, "You know where they are?" Her attention directed to Tenten who nodded in reply as she took her place next to Neji, "Pineapple-head ran off into the woods to look for Temari hours ago." Her brows pulled together as she tugged her hair up into a high ponytail, "I figured they'd be back by now." Mikoto sighed, "Oh no…" Her frown increased, causing worry lines to form just below her pink painted lips, "That means…they're still out there."

"H-have you tried their cell phones?" Tenten asked frantically.

"Yes, sadly they must be somewhere where there is no service."

"That's false advertisement." Sakura muttered bitterly.

Tenten opened her mouth to say something but Mikoto raised a hand to stop her, "Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan, you two need to stay here." Sakura instantly protested; her voice louder then need be, "No way! We want to help!" Mikoto sighed but stood firm, "You two are better off staying here." She paused for a short moment before adding, "Just in case they make it back before we find them."

Sakura stalled, nibbling on her lower lip in frustration before saying, "Ok…" She decided for both of them. Mikoto smiled, bobbing her head in acknowledgment, "I'll keep in contact with you both." She said gently to the two girls before turning to the Hyuuga, "I'll need you to stay with them. May I borrow your cell phone for a moment?" Neji nodded before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his cell phone, he handed it to her with no hesitation.

She took it with a quick thank you and began typing on the key pad, adding her own number to his contacts list.

"Alright." She snapped it shut and handed it back to him, "We'll return shortly. Stay in your cabin, okay?" After getting a nod from all three of the teenagers she rushed out the screen door, it slamming behind her with a dull thud.

* * *

Her body quaked with shivers, she was cold, obviously. Shikamaru sighed; he had no idea what to do. They had given up on trying to find the way back for the time being, Shikamaru's idea of course. Temari protested immediately, ranting about wanting to get back and warm but he immediately quieted her down by telling her it was too risky and that they would most likely end up even more lost.

She hadn't said much since she angrily sat down against a fallen tree, muttering profanities which were most likely directed at him, her back pressed against it as she rubbed her legs together, trying to provide heat for herself. Shikamaru furrowed his brow, obviously someone was going to come looking for them, and he hoped that would be before the temperature dropped any more.

Temari sniffled, her nose was frozen and she would have killed for a nice warm hot stone tea at that time. She glanced up at Shikamaru, he had paused in his attempt to make a fire with two stones and sticks—she really never understood how that worked anyways—and was staring intently at the ground. She knew he was in deep thought as she watched his hands come together.

_He's so weird_, she thought.

But of course, him trying to figure out some way for them to get out of there was better than just sitting there moping.

"Come here." She spoke up for the first time in a while, her voice slightly cracking as she captured her male companion's attention. She motioned with her hand for him to come sit next to her, he sighed dramatically and stood up, making his way over to the blond girl.

"Hm?" he grunted.

"Sit." She commanded, and almost smirked as he instantly complied, taking the empty spot to her left. It was kind of funny how he would listen to her when she bossed him around. She scooted closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his midsection, she felt his muscle instantly tense up.

"What…are you doing?"

She giggled, "For a genius you sure are dumb." She playfully insulted, "It's called body heat. We'll keep each other warm this way until someone comes."

She shifted slightly, letting her leg press up against his gently.

"This doesn't mean anything." She instantly said, "It's just because we have no other plans, ok?"

He grunted before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his check. She had a point.

* * *

Neji twitched for the third time that evening as he watched the nervous pinkette pace around the room, an equally as nervous brunette right behind her.

"It's been two _freaking_ hours." The youngest female tossed her arms up in the air after looking at her cell phone for the 10th time in 2 minutes. No, Neji wasn't_ counting_, he was just _observant_. Tenten sighed and sat down on her bed next to Neji. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, a stray hair had flopped into her face and she didn't look she cared to move it.

"Sit down. It will be fine. Mikoto-san and the others will find them in no time." Neji said pointedly to the pinkette who was still pacing the length of the room, her green eyes focused on the floor. Tenten laid her head on his shoulder, that stray strand of mocha still in between her equally as brown eyes. He was was not _staring, _he was just freaking _observant._

Sakura sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, her hand instantly going to rub her bulging stomach. Neji wasn't really the type to start conversations but, he really needed to get the two females focused on something other than their lost friends so he said the first thing that popped into his head, which was very rare for him.

"How far along are you?" He asked bluntly. His voice sharp and to the point, he was never the type to be mushy about anything.

"Huh?" Sakura jerked her green orbs from her staring contest with the candy bar on her nightstand and looked him straight in the eye. Tenten's head popped up the moment the words left his mouth and he knew he might've used the wrong conversation starter.

Neji had been following—she will never call it 'friendship'— Tenten around for the past few weeks and she never actually heard him _attempt _to start a conversation before. It was official, the world was going to collapse in on itself, that was all there was to it, Tenten noted to herself.

Sakura blinked before smiling a bit, "I'll be six months in 2 weeks."

Tenten giggled, "They're going to be big." Neji nodded, satisfied that the atmosphere had shifted, if only slightly. Sakura laughed loudly, "Yeah, I suppose so." She rubbed her baby bump tenderly.

"Have you found out what you're having yet, Tenten?" Sakura turned towards the brunette, who had laid her head back on the Hyuuga boys shoulder, Sakura noticed that he was more tense than usual, the look on his face almost comical.

"No, not yet." Tenten made a face.

"Eh? But you're five months now aren't you?"

Tenten nodded in reply, "Yeah, but I haven't gone to the doctor yet."

"Didn't the counselors schedule you a doctors appointment?" Neji spoke up, as he looked down at Tenten, she nodded. "They did."

"And you haven't gone yet…?" Sakura asked in confusion, her jade eyes pierced through Tenten's dark brown ones, "No…I don't like doctors."

"But how did you know how far along you were?"

"I'm good at math." Tenten grinned, but it didn't meet her eyes.

Sakura wasn't really buying the lame excuse, "Why don't you like doctors?"

"I just don't." Tenten shrugged it off, "Have you picked names yet?" She said quickly changing the subject. Sakura wasn't very happy with the sudden change of subject but decided to let her interrogation go for now.

* * *

**A/N: **_I've lost count on how long it's been. ._. _

_I'm beyond sorry! *drops to knees* Please I hope you forgive me for procrastinating*cough*I mean getting so busy that I had to go on temporary hiatus. _

_I've had half of this chapter sitting around in a file on my laptop for a couple of months and decided a little while ago that I should probably finish it. _

_It's not all that good because I need to get myself back into things but I hope it distractsIMean satisfies my readers until I can get back into the swing of things. :3_

_In other news, if you're interested in things going on in my life then read on, if not then close the page. :3_

_- __My son just turned one! I about died of shock-not really-but you know it's that feeling of 'wait, it was only yesterday that...' yeah, that feeling. _

_- I'm actually going to get my diploma (horrah, horrah for me!)_

_- I have a job...a very crappy one but ya know...it's a job. (It's also one of the reasons I've been missing for so long.)_

_- I got a boyfriend! He's a musician! *squeals* Ok, yeah I'm happy. (Yet another distraction from writing, but ya know...I'm happy. X3 *squeals*)_

_let's see I think that's about all that's been happening, and looking back at that list i realize my life is slightly uneventful. :/ oh well! I'm happy. X3_

_Until next time, my lovelies. _

_This is Ky signing out! *heart*_


End file.
